


No será el último beso

by Nightsouls



Series: BokutoWeek2020 (Español) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BokutoWeek2020, Comfort, Descripción de heridas (no gráfico), EJP Raijin - Freeform, Fluff, Fotografía de guerra, Fotógrafo Akaashi Keiji, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Personaje herido, Photoshoot AU, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou recibe una visita inesperada de Akaashi, quien ha decidido regalarle todas las fotografías que le ha tomado.El problema es que ese un regalo de despedida y Koutarou no quiere que esa sea su despedida, no aún.El temor de no volver a ver a Keiji debido al riesgo de su trabajo consume Koutarou, mientras que la culpa de ser el culpable de ese miedo consume a Keiji. ¿Es posible que una relación sobreviva así?Tranquilos! Esta un poco más angsty, pero tiene HAPPY ENDING!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokutoWeek2020 (Español) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	No será el último beso

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, el prompt de esto era Model/Photoshoot y la verdad dude mucho sobre este AU, originalmente quería hacer tantas cosas y como siempre, resultaban demasiaod largas, y de pronto se me ocurrió esta idea, pero resultó un poco más triste (el inicio) de lo que pensaba. El otro problema que tuve, fue que la parte de Photoshoot siento que fue muy poca respecto a Bokuto, pero realmente creo que quedó bien.
> 
> Creo que se pone algo intenso, pero no tengan miedo, todo estará bien al final.
> 
> Disfruten!

Cuando el balón cayó al suelo al otro lado de la red, lo primero que hizo Koutarou fue voltear a las gradas, donde se encontraba un joven pelinegro cuya presencia había sido inesperada, pero muy bien recibida. Koutarou estaba seguro que ese había sido su mejor partido en mucho tiempo, y no era tan ingenuo como para no saber la razón de ello. Que Akaashi fuese a verlo jugar hasta Osaka había sido toda una sorpresa, después de todo Akaashi sólo lo iba a ver a los partidos cercanos a Tokio. 

Sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos color mar de su amigo antes de hacer una señal con sus manos, pidiendole que lo esperase un momento, a lo cual el joven pelinegro asintió. Sin perder el tiempo fue con el resto de su equipo para obtener una retroalimentación inicial del partido, la cual sólo duro un par de minutos, para después hacer los estiramientos usuales y correr a los vestidores.

Cuando salió de la ducha Meian se encontraba sacando su ropa y Atsumu cantaba en la primera ducha del vestidor.

— Vaya, alguien tiene prisa, tu amigo vino a verte, ¿no?— preguntó Inunaki, quien se encontraba desvistiendose—. Lo vi en las gradas.

— ¡Oh también lo notaste Inu-san!— exclamó Koutarou sonriendo mientras subía su pantalón.

— Todos lo notamos, Bokkun, cada vez que anotabas un punto volteabas a verlo— intervino Atsumu, quien salía de la regadera con una toalla atada a su cintura, secando su cabello—. Por cierto, ¿Akaashi siempre ha usado lentes?

Koutarou negó mientras pasaba su sudadera por su cabeza y daba un vistazo rápido a su reflejo. Adoraba su nueva chaqueta del equipo, le encantaba que fuese tan cálida y que el forro interior fuese tan suave. En definitiva sería lo primero que le mostrase a Akaashi cuando lo viera.

— No, creo que comenzó a usarlos el mes pasado, Komiyan y Washio lo obligaron a hacerse un examen de la vista— respondió mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro, riendo al recordar la historia que sus amigos le habían contado en la conversación de su antiguo equipo de preparatoria, como Komi decía que el colocador se encontraba prácticamente ciego, y como Akaashi respondía con un simple monosílabo que lo dicho por el actor era mentira—. ¿Dónde iremos a cenar?

— En el restaurante de Aoyanagi, ¿invitarás a Akaashi-kun?— preguntó Thomas desde la ducha.

— ¡Claro! ¡Los veré allá!— dijo antes de salir de los vestidores, sonriendo a la orda de reporteros que esperaban a los jugadores en el pasillo contiguo. Sonrió al ver a Akaashi sentado no muy lejos de los reporteros, revisando lo que la pantalla de su cámara mostraba—. ¡Akaashi! ¡Pudiste haberme avisado que vendrías! ¡Te habría conseguido un mejor lugar!

El pelinegro sonrió levemente mientras lo volteaba a ver y se levantó del suelo, sosteniendo con cuidado su cámara.

— Quería que fuese una sorpresa, espero no te molestara, Bokuto-san— replicó el mejor mientras guardaba su cámara en el estuche color gris que él mismo le había regalado el año pasado.

Una vez que la cámara se encontró segura, Koutarou abrazó a quien hacía unos años había sido su colocador, levantandolo un poco del suelo.

— ¡Nunca me molestaría, jugué mejor que nunca!— exclamó bajando a su amigo, quien no tardó en reacomodar su ropa.

Koutarou le hizo una señal al pelinegro para que lo acompañase a un pasillo más privado, resguardado de las miradas de los reporteros que en ese momento se encontraban distraidos haciendole preguntas a Atsumu. Akaashi lo siguió colocandose bien su mochila en la espalda.

— Me alegra haberlo podido ver jugar en su mejor forma— dijo Akaashi sonriendo levemente una vez que se detuvieron—. También creo que las fotografías que tomé fueron las mejores que he tomado.

Koutarou sonrió pensando que en realidad todas las fotografías que su amigo tomaba eran increíbles.

— ¿Puedo verlas?

El pelinegro asintió antes de sacar su cámara de nuevo, pero en lugar de encenderla, extrajo la tarjeta de memoria de esta, para después colocarla en un pequeño estuche que había sacado de su chaqueta. Una vez guardada la tarjeta y la cámara, le entregó el pequeño estuche a Koutarou.

— Toma— la voz de Akaashi sonaba extrañamente ahogada, lo cual preocupó un tanto a Koutarou—. Son todas las fotografías que te he tomado, desde que nos conocemos— explicó el menor sonriendo.

Koutarou frunció el ceño.

— Gracias, Akaashi, pero, ¿por qué haces esto?— preguntó el joven de cabello gris tomando la tarjeta de memoria que el menor le había regalado—. ¡No me mal interpretes! ¡Amo tus fotografías! ¡Siempre son las mejores! Pero... ¿parece un regalo de despedida?

Akaashi asintió, haciendo que el corazón del jugador de volleyball se detuviera un segundo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— preguntó sin saber que decir realmente. 

¿Por qué Akaashi le daba un regalo despedida?

¿Acaso Akaashi había descubierto lo que sentía por él?

¿Era su manera de rechazarlo sin darle la oportunidad de confersar sus sentimientos?

— Veo que los demás cumplieron su promesa de no decir nada— murmuró Akaashi sonriendo discretamente—. Me iré de Japón, así que les hice un pequeño regalo a todos. Al resto del equipo ya les entregué sus fotografías...

Koutarou dejó de escuchar la voz de su amigo por un momento, el rugido de la sangre en sus oídos era tan fuerte que ahogaba todo ruido a su alrededor.  
¿Akaashi se iba del país?

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó el jugador de volleyball, interrumpiendo a Akaashi, quien al estar acostumbrado a eso, simplemente calló y clavó su mirada en él—. ¿Por qué te irás de Japón? ¿Por qué esto parece algo más serio de lo que suena? ¿Por qué parece que no crees que volverás?

El pelinegro sonrió de lado.

— Sólo Washio-san lo notó— dijo antes de cerrar los ojos—. Eso es porque hay una gran posibilidad de que no vuelva, Bokuto-san. Me prometieron que tendríamos seguridad todo el tiempo, pero en esa clase de lugares nada es seguro...

— ¿Seguridad? ¿De qué hablas, Akaashi?

El pelinegró le dedicó una larga mirada a Koutarou.

— Me contrataron como fotógrafo para la NHK— respondió Akaashi acariciando el estuche de su cámara—. Les impresionaron mucho las fotografías que tomé de tí, sobretodo en las que estás saltando o en el aire. Dijeron que necesitaban a alguien con mi capacidad de tomar fotografías en movimiento. 

— Felicidades— dijo Koutarou queriendose sentir feliz por Akaashi, pero el hecho de que eso pudiera hacer que nunca más volviese a verlo evitó que la felicitación sonase sincera—, pero... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que vayas a un lugar peligroso?

— Me contrataron como fotógrafo de guerra.

La sangre de Koutarou se congeló.

.

La reacción de Bokuto había sido mucho más dramática que la del resto de sus amigos. Claro, la mayoría lo había interpretado como un simple trabajo fuera del país, pero Washio, quien al igual que Bokuto había comprendido que las fotografías eran un regalo de despedida, no se había mostrado tan afectado por la noticia como el hombre frente a él. Claro, con Bokuto siempre había tenido una relación más estrecha que con el resto, por lo que era tal vez lógico que su preocupación fuese mayor.

Aún así, ¿qué era lo que reflejaban los ojos dorados de Bokuto?

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le preguntó si no sería el mismo afecto y amor incondicional que él sentía por la estrella.

Silenció esa voz de golpe.

No podía permitirse ilusionarse de esa manera, no cuando estaba a punto de ir a un lugar del cual podía no volver.

Un fuerte abrazo que sacó el aire de sus pulmones lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Prométeme que volverás, prométemelo— dijo la voz de Bokuto a su oído al tiempo que un poco de humedad comenzaba a permear la tela de su camisa que no se encontraba cubierta por su chaqueta—. Prométeme que esta no será la última vez que te vea.

Keiji sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta al tiempo que sostenía con fuerza la tela de la chaqueta de su amigo.

— No puedo prometerte eso, Bokuto-san— logró responder Keiji, sabiendo que su voz sonaba ahogada.

El lloroso rostro de Koutarou se colocó frente al suyo, clavando los llorosos ojos color dorado en los suyos.

Los segudos pasaron, sin que ninguno de los dos pareciera dispuesto a apartar la mirada.

— Entonces prométeme que este no será el último— murmuró Bokuto colocando sus manos en el rostro de Keiji, quien no pudo evitar notar que se encontraban algo calientes.

— ¿El últi...?

Sus palabras se cortaron por los labios de Bokuto presionando los suyos.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por las mejillas de Keiji.

¿Por qué el último día que vería a Bokuto era el primer día que podía probar sus labios?

— Lo siento, pero estoy... estoy seguro que tú sientes lo mismo que yo— dijo Bokuto al despegar su rostro del de Keiji, sin que sus manos dejasen sus mejillas—. Estoy seguro que tus ojos no mienten...

Keiji no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza antes de enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Bokuto y besarlo mientras las lágrimas continuaban rodando por su rostro.

.

Koutarou se encontraba en el aeropuerto, sosteniendo con una mano la maleta de Keiji y con la otra sosteniendo la mano de Keiji, hablando con sus antiguos compañeros del club de volleyball, quienes habían decidido sorprender al pelinegro con una despedida en el aeropuerto.

El fotógrafo se encontraba usando la nueva chaqueta de Koutarou, lo que probablemente haría que el jugador de volleyball fuese víctima de una reprimenda de parte de Meian.

Mientras sonreía al ver los sorprendidos rostros de sus amigos al ver la evidencia de la nueva relación entre él y Keiji, pensó que la vida era realmente injusta por haberle dado el valor de confesar sus sentimientos un día antes de que Keiji partiese.

Después de que cada uno de los presentes desfilara para darle un fuerte abrazo al pelinegro y desearle lo mejor, Koutarou soltó la mano del fotógrafo y envolvió a Keiji en un fuerte abrazo, ignorando por completo las bromas de sus amigos. Unos minutos después los altavoces anunciaron que los pasajeros del vuelo 1204 tenían que presentarse en la sala de abordaje F04. 

— Bueno, supongo que es hora— murmuró Keiji antes de soltarse del abrazo y hacer una reverencia a los demás—. Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, espero poderlos ver de nuevo... pronto.

Koutarou sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras, y al ver a Washio notó que este había comprendido el significado real de estas.

Un coro de buenos deseos se hizo escuchar al instante antes de que la mirada de Keiji se clavase en Koutarou.

Decidiendo que le importaba muy poco que estuviesen en público y que sus amigos lo molestarían un rato, tomó el rostro de Keiji y lo besó.

Fue un beso casi tan intenso como los que compartieron la noche anterior en el departamento de Koutarou luego de que este decidiera que la última noche de Keiji en Japón era más importante que una cena de victoria.

Los silbidos y burlas de sus amigos lo hicieron separarse del fotógrafo, para después pegar su frente a la de este.

— Prométeme que este no será nuestro último beso.

  
Un rápido beso en los labios hizo que Koutarou se debatiese entre reír y llorar.

— No lo fue— dijo el pelinegro antes de hacer una reverencia y despedirse de todos, para después comenzar a caminar hacia las salas de espera.

Y mientras veía a la figura de Akaashi Keiji hacerse más pequeña con cada segundo, sus ojos decidieron que lo mejor era llorar.

.

La fuerza del estallido hizo que Keiji soltase su cámara, la cual por suerte se encontraba sujeta a su cuello por medio de la correa.

— Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo— dijo el hombre junto a él, quien llevaba consigo un cuaderno y una grabadora rudimentaria.

— Eso espero, Matsuoka-san— murmuró el pelinegro antes de volver a levantar su cámara y enfocar el lente hacia donde un niño se encontraba abrazando a una niña pequeña, protegiendola de todo con su cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no vomitar ahí mismo, la espalda del niño se encontraba llena de sangre, era obvio que el niño necesitaba ayuda de manera urgente.

De manera casi incosciente tomó una fotografía.

Y luego otra.

  
Cuando el niño levanto el rostro y volteó a los alrededores, probablemente buscado identificar si corría peligro, la niña volvió a quedar a la vista.

Y fue entonces que Keiji supo que esa era la fotografía por la que estaba en ese lugar.

Una vez que bajó su cámara, decidió que era el momento de vaciar su estómago.

.

Koutarou sonrió al escuchar el nombre de Keiji resonar en las paredes del teatro donde la ceremonia daba lugar. Volteó a ver al pelinegro, quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, claramene confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Vamos, sube— dijo Koutarou sonriendo antes de sacudirlo levemente.

El pelinegro sonrió antes de asentir y levantarse de su silla, para después caminar al escenario donde un hombre canoso sostenía un pequeño trofeo dorado. El de cabello gris sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al ver que Keiji hacía una reverencia antes de tomar el trofeo que el hombre le ofrecía.

— Muchas gracias a quienes decidieron concederme este honor. La fotografía siempre me ha acompañado, y si bien cuando comencé mi interés era captar las sonrisas de la gente, ahora comprendo que puedo hacer algo más que eso—. Koutarou recordó las primeras imágenes que Keiji le había mostrado, eran diferentes fotografías de los miembros del equipo de volleyball de Fukurodani después de un día de entrenamiento especialmente arduo. Volteó a ver la imagen que se presentaba detrás del pelinegro, donde un niño volteaba a la cámara con los ojos llenos de pánico, mientras sostenía a una niña pequeña entre sus brazosp con los mismos ojos, aparentemente protegiendola del peligro—. Se que una fotografía no necesariamente cambiará algo por si misma, pero creo una imagen tiene el poder de mover el interior de la gente, lo suficiente como para que esta decida realizar ese cambio. Y quiero pensar que esta imagen lo ha logrado, quiero pensar que es por eso por lo que estoy parado aquí. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de mover algo en ustedes, espero que eso pueda generar un cambio.

Cuando Keiji volvió a su lugar, Koutarou pasó un brazo por sus hombros antes de jalarlo hacia él, haciendo que este quedase lo suficientemente cerca como para que el de cabello gris le pudiese plantar un beso en la sien.

— Creo que jamás te había escuchado decir tantas palabras seguidas— dijo Koutarou entre risas antes de acercar sus labios al oído del pelinegro—. Bueno si, cuando te estoy cogiendo— susurró.

Un leve golpe en las costillas lo hizo soltar al pelinegro.

— No es el mejor momento, Koutarou— susurró el fotógrafo aclarando su garganta.

— Tienes razón, mejor te pruebo mi punto cuando estemos en el hotel— murmuró el de cabello gris lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Keiji se sonrojase, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que el resto de las personas sentadas en la mesa no les prestasen atención.

.

— ¿Hola?— dijo Koutarou al responder la llamada entrante de un número desconocido.

— Buenos días, ¿estoy hablando con Bokuto Koutarou?— preguntó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

— Él habla— respondió el jugador de volleyball mientras secaba su frente con la manga de su camiseta—. ¿Quién es usted?

Hinata le preguntó que si que sucedía con una serie de gestos con las manos, a lo que Koutarou respondió encogiendose de hombros. Desde el anuncio de la selección japonesa de volleyball, varios de los seleccionados habían estado recibiendo llamadas de parte de los reporteros, siendo bombardeados con preguntas de todo tipo. Las favoritas de Koutarou, hasta el momento, habían sido las que involucraban su vida privada. ¿Quién estaría a su lado en tan importantes días de su carrera? ¿Con quién iría a festejar dicho anuncio? ¿Qué pensaba de eso el aclamado fotógrafo de guerra Akaashi Kejij?

Y la respuesta a todas esas preguntas había sido. Nadie, con nadie y no lo sabía.

— Tsunemori Yuki, del NHK, ¿podría decirme cual es su relación con Akaashi Keiji?— preguntó la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Koutarou frunció el ceño, ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que había teminado su breve relación con Keiji. Aún lo veía de vez en cuando, cuando Keiji se encontraba en Japón, en las reuniones que Konoha y Yukie hacían en su departamento. Fuera de esas reuniones su contacto con Keiji era mínimo, no porque así lo hubiese deseado, sino porque así había resultado. La única manera en la que sabía de Keiji era por medio de los reportajes de guerra de la NHK, donde las fotografías aparecían con un un pequeño pie de imagen, adjudicandole la autoría de la imagen a Keiji.

— No, hace tiempo que no se de él— mintió Koutarou, recordando como hacía unos días había guardado un reportaje donde aparecía la fotografía de una niña parada frente a un soldado, levantando una roca con su mano, protegiendo los cadáveres de quienes habían sido sus padres, y claro, debajo de la fotografía, aparecía el nombre completo del pelinegro.

— Oh, supongo que no actualizó su contacto de emergencia, ¿tendrá el contacto de sus padres o alguna persona cercana a él?— preguntó la mujer, cuya voz parecía haberse relajado.

De nuevo sintió como la sangre se le helaba debido al fotógrafo de lentes.

— ¿Le sucedió algo a Keiji?— preguntó dejandose caer en el suelo, siendo incapaz de sentir el dolor del golpe. 

Por su visión periférica pudo ver como sus compañeros de equipo se acerban a él preocupados.

— Lo siento, es información que sólo le puedo dar a alguien cercano...

— Pero usted dijo que soy su contacto de emergencia— logró decir el joven de cabello gris, sabiendo que su voz se escuchaba temblorosa y ahogada.

— Si, pero usted dijo... Sólo deme el contacto de sus padres...

— Keiji no habla con ellos, se lo que dije, pero SOY su contacto de emergencia— gruñó el jugador de volleyball, sintiendo que recuperaba un poco el control debido al enojo que sentía contra la pobre mujer al teléfono—. No importa que haya dicho, usted DEBE decirme que sucede.

La mujer al otro lado de la línea suspiró.

— El equipo del cual formaba parte Akaashi-san fue atacado— declaró la mujer con voz fría—. Nos informaron que no hay sobrevivientes.

El teléfono se resbaló de la mano de Koutarou, mientras este sentía que todo a su alrededor se alejaba de él.

Escuchó los gritos preocupados de sus compañeros al tiempo que veía como Sakusa tomaba el celular y continuaba hablando con la mujer del teléfono. Pero no podía pensar mucho en eso, después de todo, Koutarou comenzaba a notar que a pesar de intentar inhalar rápidamente nada de aire llegaba a sus pulmones.

Mientras todo se volvía negro a su alrededor, Koutarou se maldijo a si mismo pensando que ese tipo de llamadas había sido la razón por la cual ambos habían acordado terminar su relación. Se maldijo por haberse negado a pasar más tiempo con Keiji, queriendo evitar que el golpe de la noticia que acaba de recibir fuese tan doloroso.

Había sido un iluso al creer eso.

El dolor de su pecho parecía gritarlo.

.

Cuando Keiji despertó, lo primero que vió fue a un chico con el rostro sucio por polvo y sangre intenando quitarle su cámara.

Por instinto, el pelinegro la sujetó aún más fuerte.

— Sueltala, no la quiere robar, quiere poder ver tus heridas, y si no se lo permites tal vez mueras— dijo una mujer con un inglés entrecortado.

Keiji frunció el ceño antes de soltar la cámara, permitiendo que el chico le quitase la cámara y de inmediato comenzase a quitarle su chaqueta. Después de una fuerte punzada de dolor, y un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte del chico y la mujer, el chico comenzó a retirar la camisa de Keiji, aparentemente siendo más facil romperla con sus manos que quitarla por sue cuello.

Eso no era una buena señal.

Después de todo, el que la tela de la camisa tuviese agujeros no podía indicar nada bueno.

— ¿So-Sobreviviré?— preguntó el pelinegro en un murmurllo, intentando no pensar en que era lo que sus acompañantes habían visto, intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía.

— No lo sé, nignuno de nosotros es médico— dijo la mujer, escuchandose después el sonido de tela gruesa siento frotada contra algo parecido a una pared, probablemente la mujer se había levantado—. Pero lo intentaremos, ¿hay alguien con quien deba intentar contactame?

— Mi c-cáma...ra tiene u-una tar...jet...¡AH!...— logró decir Keiji antes de sentir como algo era extraído por, lo que supuso, los dedos del chico.

Mientras perdía la consciencia, pensó que en definitiva Koutarou y él habían tomado la decisión correcta al terminar su relación. Al menos, si sobrevivía, ya no tendría que ver esos ojos dorados, tan hermosos cuando brillaban de alegría y emoción, opacados por el miedo y el dolor.

— A-Al menos... no...no... r-rompí n-nunca nin...ninguna prome...sa— murmuró el pelinegro recordando como el peso se había levantado de sus hombros la primera vez que tomó un avión sin tener que evitar las promesas que Koutarou le pedía.

.

El entrenador le había permitido, tal vez por voluntad propia, tal vez debido a la presión de sus compañeros de equipo, saltarse los entrenamientos de la semana. Y ahora se encontraba en Tokio, en la casa de Kenma, sentado en el sillón, viendo a su amigo hacer un streamming, esperando a que Kuroo llegase con la comida. Mientras veía al joven de cabello largo asesinar con destresa una serie de monstruos grotescos, escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, apareciendo a través de esta Kuroo, cargando dos bolsas de papel y un saco color azul. 

  
Recordando el regaño que había sufrido años atrás por haber gritado durante un streamming de Kenma, Koutarou se levanto en silencio a ayudar a su amigo.

  
Además, no era como si tuviese animos de gritar.

Una vez que se encontraron en la cocina, se encargaron de desempacar la comida y colocarla en platos descentes.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que volverás a Osaka?— preguntó el pelinegro terminando de acomodar un plato.

— ¿Ya les estorbo?— preguntó Koutarou sin una pizca de gracia en su voz—. No te preocupes puedo ir a un hote...

— No seas idiota Bo, no me refiero a eso— dijo su amigo mientras le quitaba el plato de la mano a Koutarou y comenzaba a acomodar comida en este—. No creo que estés en condiciones de estar sólo aún.

— Debo de volver, ya perdí una semana de entrenamiento...

— Creo que Foster comprenderá— interrumpió Kuroo.

— No tengo por qué sentirme así... Keiji y yo ya no éramos nada...

Kuroo bufó molesto.

— Intenta engañar a alguien más con eso— gruñó el pelinegro—. Podría ser que no te lo cogieras, pero él era tú mundo y tú el suyo, no importa si habían decidido no seguir juntos.

Koutarou frunció el ceño.

— Yo era su estrella.

— ¿Eh?

Koutarou sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arder, y dudaba mucho que se debiera a la comida, después de todo no había nada picante ni caliente en los platos.

— Él decía que yo era su estrella.

La sonrisa que Kuroo le dedicó no fue su usual sonrisa de autosuficiencia, sino una sonrisa triste, la que tenía días recibiendo de parte de sus amigos.

— Tiene sentido.

Koutarou suspiró antes de tomar el tercer plato e intentar colocar comida en este.

— Cuando Keiji y yo terminamos fue porque nunca sabíamos si es que iba a volver. Creímos que no era justo que yo viviese con esa preocupación constante y que él viviese con esa culpa constante de ser la causa de esa preocupación— dijo recitando lo que habían dicho hacía meses, seis meses después de su primera noche juntos—. ¿Y sabes? Casi me convencí de que era cierto, que las cosas eran mejor porque ya no esperaba volver a poderlo abrazar o besar cada día, sabiendo que estaba en algún lugar poniendo su vida en peligro.

Kuroo permaneció en silencio, pero por segunda vez, quitó el plato de las manos del jugador de volleyball.

— Pero... sólo me mentí. Esto es mucho peor— murmuró dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.—. Porque ahora me arrepiento de todo el tiempo que no pasé con él. Porque el dolor que siento es el mismo que hubiera sentido si hubiesemos seguido juntos.

Kuroo terminó de preparar el tercer plato.

— Llama a Foster, dile que necesitas más tiempo— dijo el pelinegro—. Si te dice algo haré que la asociación te respalde. ¿Has hablado con los demás?— preguntó antes de tomar dos platos.

Koutarou negó con la cabeza.

— Todos me llaman como locos y me mandan mensajes, el chat está a reventar... pero no puedo...

Kuroo dejó los platos en la mesa antes de volver por el tercero.

— Lo sé, pero la hermana de Tora habló conmigo hoy— dijo el pelinegro, captando la atención de Koutarou al instante. Después de todo la hermana de Taketora trabajaba en la NHK—. Recuperaron todos los cuerpos, menos el de Akaashi. No se hará un servicio para él, según las leyes, deben pasar 10 años...

Koutarou decidió que había sido una buena decisión la de Kuroo no dejarlo tomar ninguno de los platos, puesto que en ese momento sintió como todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Ni siquiera tendría una tumba que visitar.

.

Mientras caminaba hacia la Academia Fukurodani, acompañado de su antiguo equipo de volleyball, pensó que era una lástima que fueran a jugar todos juntos cuando Keiji ya no estaba con ellos.

Esa era la segunda semana que pasaba en Tokio.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, la cual estaba abierta, se encontraron con el resto de los invitados.

Los antiguos jugadores de Nekoma, Shizen y Ubugawa se encontraban esperandolos. Acompañando a los ex-miembros de Nekoma, se encontraban Akane y la hermana de Lev. Sin decir nada, todos se encaminaron al gimnasio, donde en el momento todos comenzaron a retirarse los zapatos, para poder entrar al gimnasio sin problemas. 

Cuando comenzaron a discutir la alineación inicial, Anahori aclaró su garganta.

— Creo que yo no debería jugar.

Koutarou volteó a ver al antiguo colocador, antes de ver al resto del equipo.

— ¿Estás seguro, Anahori?— preguntó Komi.

— Si, este juego es por Akaashi-san, creo que le corresponde jugar a él— declaró el joven antes de caminar a la banca, donde Kaori y Yukie se encontraban acomodando unas botella de agua.

— Será casi imposible jugar sin un armador— murmuró Onaga.

— Sólo difícil, pero lo lograremos, ¿verdad?— preguntó Koutarou colocandose sus compresores como de costumbre.

Diferentes afirmaciones se hicieron escuchar.

  
Después de todo, si Keiji no podía tener un funeral, lo recordarían con ese pequeño torneo.

Y no podían perder en el último torneo de Keiji.

.

Keiji abrió los ojos, sintiendo un poco menos de dolor que los día anteriores.

— Te tengo buenas noticias— dijo la mujer del inglés cortado a manera de saludo. Keiji frunció el ceño queriendo recordar como pronunciar el nombre de la mujer, rindiendose, como todos los días, puesto que era demasiado complicado, tenía demasiados sonidos demasiado roncos y fuertes. No tuvo que preocuparse más por el asunto, puesto que la mujer habló sin esperar a que el respondiese—. Logré contactarlos.

Keiji intentó sentarse, sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Qué le dijeron?

— Mandarán un equipo por tí— respondió la mujer sonriendo—. Aunque deberías considerar bien a quien le dedicas tu vida— agregó.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja.

— Yo sabía a que me arriesgaba cuando acepté el trabajo— murmuró Keiji.

— Me imagino, pero verás, pidieron que mande la tarjeta de memoria de tu cámara. Mandarán a alguien que la recoja hoy mismo— dijo la mujer con clara molestia en su voz, algo que el pelinegro no podía comprender del todo—. Pero por tí tardarán una semana más en venir, incluso cuando les dije que no estaba segura de que fueras a sobrevivir una semana más.

Keiji frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sigo en peligro?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

— No creo, creo que por fin cedió la infección, y parece que esos hombres ya dejaron el área— explicó la mujer—. Pero nada es seguro, creí que era una buena idea meter presión.

— Gracias.

— Cuando quieras, chico.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos antes de que Keiji volviese a hablar.

— No les dé la tarjeta que estaba en la cámara— pidió el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño—. Esas fotografías no serán publicadas aún.

La mujer sonrió de lado.

— ¿Ah no?

— Por favor, en mi mochila hay un estuche con tarjetas de memoria. Las que no están marcadas están vacías, dele una de esas.

— ¿Se molestarán cuando vean que está vacía?  
Keiji asintió.

— Si, y tendrán que apresurarse a rescatarme, después de todo necesitan mis fotografías. Ellos saben que es imposible que no haya tomado nada en este tiempo.

.

Para cuando colgó su celular, Koutarou se encontraba sacando una chaqueta de su armario.

Sin preocuparse por el hecho de su cabello se encontraba hecho un desastre, que debajo de su chaqueta tendría su camisa de pijama y que los pantalones que se había puesto se encontraban arrugados corrió fuera de su departamento.

Cuando se encontró a punto de tomar el elevador decidió que tal vez necesitaba verse un poco mejor cuando llegase al hospital, por lo que volvió a su departamento. Sin preocuparse mucho por la ropa, sacó varias camisas, varios pantalones y varias chaquetas de su armario, colocandolas en la maleta que había desocupado hacía un par de días. Tomó algunas prendas interiores sin preocuparse mucho por el hecho de que probablemente eran más de las que necesitaba. Cuando se encontró en el elevador de nuevo, recordó que no había empacado ni un par de calcetines.

Se encogió de hombros pensando que simplemente debía comprar un paquete estando en Tokio.

Mientras corría a la estación de trenes, envió cuatro mensajes. 

El primero al chat de ex-miembros de Fukurodani. No tardó en llegar una respuesta de Sarukui, y minutos después su celular comenzó a sonar con llamadas entrantes y mensajes.

El segundo fue a Kuroo, lo cual provocó que los mensajes y llamadas de él y Kenma se sumasen a las notificaciones de su celular.

El tercero y cuarto fueron prácticamente iguales, uno a Meian y otro a Foster. Haciendo que su celular sonase dos veces más.

.

Cuando llegó al hospital la recepción se encontraba llena de rostros conocidos. 

— ¡Bo, apresurate! ¡Nosotros también queremos verlo!— gritó Konoha, haciendo que Koutarou asintiera y corriera al escritorio, donde una recepcionista lo vió antes de arquear una ceja.

— Déjeme adivinar, ¿Bokuto Koutarou?

— Ah, sí. 

— Eso pensé, todos se negaron a pasar hasta que usted llegara— respondió la mujer antes de dedicarle un vistazo a su maleta—. Le sugiero que deje la maleta aquí, sólo puede pasar con una mochila pequeña.

El de cabello gris no tardó en asentir y darle su maleta a Kuroo, quien sin decir nada la tomó.

— Habitación 54, piso doce.

Decidiendo que el elevador sería muy tardado y que de igual manera debía ejercitarse debido a las semanas que no había practicado, tomó las escaleras.

Después de unos minutos, se encontró jaeando y conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción, tocó la puerta.

— Pase— exclamó una voz que conocía muy bien.

.

Keiji sintió que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas cuando los brazos de Koutarou lo envolvieron.

— Keiji. Keiji. Keiji— murmuraba una y otra vez el jugador de volleyball, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del pelinegro—. Keij, pensé que te había perdido. Me dijeron que te había perdido. No tienes idea...

— Koutarou— logró decir el fotógrafo, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro del joven de cabello gris. Un hueco se formó en el pecho de Keiji al escucharlo. Se suponía que se habían separado para evitar eso, evitarle ese miedo a Koutarou y evitarle a Keiji ese dolor al escucharlo. Y aún así, ahí estaban llorando en los brazos del otro—. Lo siento...

Las manos de Koutarou tomaron el rostro de Keiji, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen.

— Prométeme que este no será el último, ¿si?— preguntó Koutarou antes de besarlo.

Lo besó lentamente, con calma y paciencia.

Tan diferente a los besos que habían compartido antes, donde parecían querer juntar todos los sentimientos que tenían y todo el tiempo que no se verían en un sólo momento. Sus labios apenas se rozaban, pero de alguna manera sentía que la intensidad del momento era mayor a la de cualquier otro momento que había compartido con Koutarou. 

— Te lo prometo— murmuró Keiji cuando sus labios se hubieron separado.

.

— Son realmente buenas— dijo Koutarou dandole una taza de café a Keiji, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa. Las fotografía era como las que Keiji solía tomar, crudas, incómodas, que hacían que uno sintiese la necesidad de dejar todo para ir a ese lugar lleno de dolor y tristeza para ayudar a los sujetos de la fotografía. Esta mostraba a un niño escondido bajo un auto en llamas, mientras las piernas de unos adultos se dirigían fuera de la toma.

— Gracias, creo que son las mejores que he tomado desde que me uní a la NHK— dijo el pelinegro ajustando sus lentes y cambiando de fotografía—. Esta es justo antes del ataque— agregó antes de darle un sorbo a su café, señalando una fotografía prácticamente igual a la anterior, la única diferencia era que un par de piernas ya no se encontraban caminando hacia la izquierda, sino directamente hacia la persona que veía la imagen.

Koutarou se estremeció ante la naturalidad con la que Keiji hablaba de la situación que lo llevo a tener su cuerpo adornado de cicatrices de balas, y una infección que lo mantuvo en el hospital cerca de tres semanas.

— ¿Cuándo las entregarás?— preguntó el de cabello gris pensando que tendría que pedir de nuevo permiso al entrenador de poder ir a Tokio para que Keiji no fuese solo.

— No lo sé, no me dieron fecha, supongo que cuando termine de editarlas. Están muy interesados en esta serie así que no creo que me presionen— respondió el fotógrafo antes de voltear a verlo de reojo—. No necesitas pedir un día para acompañarme, soy perfectamente capaz de ir y volver de Tokio solo.

El joven de cabello gris negó con la cabeza.

— Preferiría acompañarte...

Keiji bufó claramente divertido.

— ¿Te recuerdo cuantas semanas de entrenamiento has perdido?

— No... Pero es...

— Tranquilo, le pediré a Komi-san si puede ir por mí a la estación— dicho eso, Keiji cambió la imagen de su pantalla un par de veces, hasta que esta mostró la imagen de un chico tomando una venda. El chico tenía el rostro herido, como si hubiese estado cerca de una explosión, o algo parecido.

— Esa es diferente— murmuró Koutarou antes de que Keiji cambiase la imagen por una similar, pero esta vez mostraba a una mujer sonriendo de lado, como si supiese un secreto que la persona que la veía moría por saber.

Keiji sonrió levemente.

— Si, ellos fueron quienes se hicieron cargo de mi después de que me hirieran, hasta que me rescataron— explicó Keiji—. Nunca pude pronunciar sus nombres, así que los terminé llamando Sensei-kun y Baa-san.

Koutarou rió de buena gana.

— No lo hubiera esperado de tí— dijo revolviendole el cabello al pelinegro.

— Demasiadas sílabas con r— murmuró el menor.

— Creo que prefiero estas a las del niño en el carro— dijo de pronto el jugador de volleyball—. No lo se, siento el impulso de ir y darles un plato de sopa a ambos, pero no siento que esten pidiendo ayuda a gritos...

Keiji rió levemente.

— Esas las publicaré en mi siguiente serie, los de NHK aún no saben de ellas— respondió el joven antes de cerrar la computadora y colocarla en la mesa de café frente a él. Hecho eso, volteó a ver a Koutarou, clavando sus ojos color mar en su rostro—. Quiero que mi despedida del mundo de la guerra sea algo que le de esperanza a los demás, esperanza de que entre tanto dolor y terror, hay gente buena en esos lugares.

La taza de té de Koutarou se estrelló contra el piso, derramando el contenido caliente en el suelo y los pies del jugador de voleyball.

Pero lo que acababa de escuchar era mucho más importante que un poco de té derramado y alguna porcelana rota.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria abrazó al pelinegro, quien soltó un gemido ahogado de dolor.

— ¡K-Kou...!

— ¡Lo siento!— exclamó soltando al menor—. ¡P-Pero...! ¡Es que...!— dijo sin poder expresar todo lo que sentía.

Por fín no tendría miedo de no saber en que situación peligrosa se encontraba Keiji.

Por fín no se preguntaría si Keiji estaría descansando y alimentando como debía.

Por fín no dudaría si volvería a ver al pelinegro.

— Lo se, Kou, lo se— dijo el pelinegro tomando el rostro del mayor en sus manos—. Ya es hora de que deje eso.

Koutarou negó con la cabeza.

— Nunca te pediría que dejes de hacer algo que amas por mí, nunca te haría escoger entre la fotografía y yo...— dijo el de cabello gris clavando su vista en el pelinegro, quien sonreía levemente.

— Lo se, pero no estoy dejando la fotografía, simplemente ya no quiero preguntarme si lograré volver vivo, si podré ver de a la gente que quiero, si llegaré a besarte de nuevo...

Koutarou le dió un largo beso a Keiji, saboreando el café de Keiji en sus labios y luego su lengua una vez que el pelinegro le dió acceso a esta, un sabor que nunca había terminado de gustarle por si solo, pero que le encantaba combinado en el sabor de la boca de Keiji. Decidió que lo mejor era no llevar las cosas más lejos, después de todo Keiji tenía una revisión de rutina en una hora.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente sobre a que te dedicarás?— preguntó el jugador de volleyball una vez que se separaron—. ¡No lo digo porque tienes que buscar un trabajo pronto ni nada! ¡Con lo que gano podríamos vivir perfectamente...!

— Tranquilo, Kou. Aún no lo se, pero creo que estas series de fotografías serán lo suficientemente buenas como para que no me tenga que preocupar un tiempo sobre eso— interrumpió el menor sonriendo.

De pronto una idea se formó en la mente de Koutarou.

Algo que Keiji había dicho el día que le había dado la noticia de su nuevo trabajo.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo una idea...— Keiji arqueó una ceja y alzóun poco la barbilla, indicandole que hablase—. Pero primero tendrás que darme un beso...

Los labios de Keiji sobre los suyos lo hicieron callar por el momento.

.

Keiji se sentía nervioso en su primer día de trabajo, lo cual era irónico, puesto que en su primer día de trabajo como fotógrafo de guerra se había sentido muy calmado. 

Era la primera vez que veía un partido desde ese lugar.

No desde las gradas, no desde la banca, no desde el área de preparación de los jugadores.

  
Si no desde el área de prensa.

Todos en ese lugar parecían conocerse, todo parecían estar acostumbrados a esa vista. Todos parecían estar listos para ver el partido de una manera analítica, buscando poder compartir la experiencia con los demás sin inclinarse hacia un equipo, sino tomando como protagonistas a los doce jugadores de la cancha. 

Volteó a su derecha, viendo como era el más joven de quienes cargaban consigo un equipo de video o cámara. También notó que era el único sin tripié, lo cual era probablemente la causa de que la compañera de Akane lo hubiese visto incrédula. Se encogió de hombros al recordar a la mujer. Si había logrado tomar fotografías en medio de combates sin ninguna especie de base y teniendo como estabilizador sólo su propio cuerpo, podría hacerlo en un partido de volleyball.

La música de los altavoces dejó de sonar y Keiji supo que había llegado el momento de probar porque había ganado todos esos premios de fotografía a lo largo de su corta carrera como fotógrafo de guerra.

Después de todo si quería ser el fotógrafo oficial de la selección japonesa de volleyball para durante las olimpiadas, tenía que probar su valor.

.

Cuando vió como Koutarou se encontraba apoyando los pies en el suelo para saltar, supo que su siguiente fotografía debía ser esa. Presionó el disparador antes de saber que quien intentaría bloquear el remate de Koutarou sería Washio. Vió como Koutarou giraba en el aire y en lugar de rematar, daba un suave toque al balón burlando el bloqueo de su antiguo compañero de equipo y de quien en la misma época fue el bloqueador central de Inarizaki. 

Fue entonces cuando soltó el disparador.

En cuanto el balón tocó el suelo, el característico grito de Koutarou resonó en la cancha.

Y de nuevo presionó el disparador, guardando en una serie de imágenes toda la gloria y energía que emanaban de Bokuto Koutarou.

— Diablos, es difícil creer que él no es considerado el as de la selección japonesa— murmuró uno de los hombres con cámaras junto a él.

Keiji sonrió para si mismo.

— No importa quien sea el as, él es la estrella— murmuró para sí mismo.

Al diablo la fotografía imparcial.

Se encargaría de que el resto del mundo viese a Koutarou como la mayor estrella de todas.

.

— Estoy muerto, Keiji, en verdad no creo poder moverme mañana— se quejó Koutarou mientras se tumbaba en la cama sin molestarse en cambiar de ropa. Escuchó el sonido de tela rozando un cuerpo y supuso que Keiji ya se encontraba usando pijamas en ese momento.

— Eso es porque tuviste que saltar demasiados bloqueos, Washio-san y Suna-san, son muy buenos bloqueadores— dijo el pelinegro comenzando a moverlo para que se levantase.

— Pero la final los vencí. ¡Anoté más veces que Omi!— exclamó mientras se levantaba para cambiarse a las pijamas que Keiji le ofrecía.

— Fue muy impresionante Kou, pero ahora debes descansar— dijo el pelinegro antes de tomar su computadora y sentarse en su lado de la cama.  
Koutarou frunció el ceño.

— ¡Keiji! ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Tienes que dormir! ¡No estar en la computadora!— exclamó el de cabello gris mientras se metía en la cama, colocandose lo suficientemente cerca de Keiji como para ver un poco de lo que su pantalla mostraba.

La imagen de ese momento era de Hinata levantando un balón que había sido bloqueado por Washio.

— Tú eres quien está cansado por saltar tanto tiempo, yo me encuentro perfectamente, además estas fotografías deben estar listas para la edición de mañana— dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a retocar un poco la luz de la fotografía—. Algunas necesitarán más edición que otras— murmuró.

Decidió que si Keiji continuaría trabajando un rato más, bien el podía esperar un rato más para dormir.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

— Las luces, hay demasiada luz artificial en una cancha— respondió el menor antes de cambiar de fotografía.

Pasó cerca de una hora, durante la cual Koutarou hacía una que otra pregunta sobre lo que Keiji se encontraba modificandole a las fotografías.

— ¿No te arrepientes de dejar la fotografía de guerra?— preguntó sintiendo cierto temor mientras esperaba la respuesta del pelinegro. Temor de que al recordarle a Keiji su antiguo campo de trabajo, este volvería a tomar sus pertenencias y se iría a de nuevo a algun área de conflicto, lejos de la seguridad, lejos de él.

Un beso en su cabello lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres ver mis fotografías favoritas?— Koutarou decidió dejar que Keiji esquivase su pregunta y asintió—. Cierra los ojos—. Una vez que el joven de cabello gris lo hizo, una serie de clicks se hizo escuchar—. Ábrelos.

En la pantalla se mostraba la imagen de él evadiendo el bloqueo de Washio y Suna mientras giraba en el aire.

— Wow.

— Lo sé, fue una muy buena jugada— dijo Keiji.

— Me refiero a la fotografía...

— Y yo al momento de la fotografía— dijo Keiji antes de plantarle otro beso en la cabeza al jugador de volleyball—. Esta será la fotografía principal de la edición de mañana. ¿Quieres ver mi fotografía favorita? Me refiero a la que imprimiré y enmarcaré...

Koutarou sonrió antes de asentir.

Era muy raro que Keiji quisiese hacer eso con una fotografía.

Era una fotografía de él. Solamente él después de haber anotado el punto ganador. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas, sus brazos en el aire y su rostro indicaba que estaba gritando a todo pulmón.

— ¿Recuerdas mi discursuco cuando gané mi primer premio?

Koutarou asintió recordando las palabras dichas por el joven junto a él.

— ¿Que te gustaba fotografíar las sonrisas de la gente?

— ¿Y qué más?

— ¿Que te gustaba hacer que tus fotografías movieran algo en los que la vieran?

Keiji asintió sonriendo con todo su rostro, algo que muy poca gente había tenido el privilegio de ver.

Algo que Koutarou veía prácticamente a diario.

— Esto es lo que buscaba con mis fotografías, Kou— declaró Keiji devolviendo su vista a la pantalla—. Cuando veo esta imagen de tí, sonriendo, festejando, siento la necesidad de festejar también, de dar todo lo que tengo e incluso aún más con tal de poder tener algo similar. Y creo que eso le sucederá a cualquiera que vea esta fotografía—. El fotógrafo hizo una pausa, durante la cual jugueteó un poco con sus dedos—. Por eso será la que use para concursar para ser el fotógrafo oficial de la selección de volleyball. 

— Keiji...

Los ojos color mar de Keiji se clavaron en los suyos.

— Me encargaré de que todos vean que eres una estrella.

Koutarou se sentó sin importar cuando le dolía el cuerpo y tomó los hombros del pelinegro para jalarlo hacía él y besarlo con fuerza.

— Vamos, termina de enviar eso y vamos a dormir— pidió Koutarou sin intentar soltar al joven de cabello negro.

— Si, si— respondió el fotógrafo antes colocar su computadora en la mesa de noche y besar a Koutarou—. ¿Puedes preguntarmelo de nuevo?

Koutarou sonrió de lado.

Amaba ese hábito que Keiji había adquirido desde su reencuentro en el hospital.

— Prométeme que este no será nuestro último beso— pidió Koutarou en un susurro antes de atrapar los labios de Keiji entre los suyos.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire los ojos de Keiji brillaban, como solían hacerlo cada vez que hacían ese pequeño ritual.

— Te lo prometo— susurró Keiji, antes de hacer que esa pequeña distancia desapareciese de nuevo—. Ni este lo será.

.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Seré sincera mi estado emocional estos días ha sido un desastre, así que talvez por eso fue un poco más serio que el resto de los oneshots que ha habido en esta serie, pero espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios son más que bienvenidos.
> 
> Igual si tienen dudas, comentarios, quejas o críticas, la cajita de comentarios está bajo.
> 
> Cuidense mucho! Besitoooos! ♥


End file.
